Arriving late
by FeniFiction
Summary: Here is a story I wrote a while back just for fun. See what you think.


Nero and Kyrie,

It had been almost a year since the city had been wrecked. There were only several buildings standing the main one being the cathedral. Most of the citizens were living in make-shift houses outside of the city walls. Nero was one of the few people allowed to live within the city walls. He had to, he was needed if any demons were discovered and he had to be close at hand. Nero collapsed on the sofa. It had been a long hard day, traipsing round after all these rumours of demons, no of which were true. He had arrived back at the house surprised to find that Kyrie wasn't home yet. After Credo's death Kyrie really had nowhere else to go. She dreaded staying in her brother's house and only would if Nero was with her. So after Nero had been offered the house in the city he asked if Kyrie would like to stay with him. Kyrie of course accepted, she hated being away from Nero even if it was only for one night. This means Nero was even more surprised to find Kyrie hadn't come home. She was always home before he was, He naturally began to worry about her but he knew she would be up at the cathedral and sometimes she did come home late. Nero kicked off his boots and his put his jacket on the peg. He laid Red Queen on the table; he always took his sword up to their bedroom. Kyrie didn't particularly like it but she tolerated it because it didn't make her feel slightly safer. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and lay down on the sofa, Nero didn't normally drink but he had such a crap day that he didn't care. After a short while Nero began to dose off.

A sliding sensation across Nero shoulder woke him gently from his slumber. The sensation moved across his left shoulder over the nape of his neck and back across his left shoulder. He turned his head to see the shadowy figure of Kyrie slowly making her way up the stairs. Nero shook himself awake and went to collect Red Queen and Blue Rose before making his way upstairs. Kyrie had arrived back at Nero's house later than she had planned to. She'd simply lost track of time. There was just so much to do. She has walked in the door to see Nero asleep on the sofa. She placed her coat on the rack and then was about to go sit with him when she came up with a plan. Her and Nero had had virtually no time with each other. Nero had always been dragged off on some adventure and Kyrie had kept herself busy to forget the past but now it was just Nero and her, all alone in this big house and then she had a plan. She woke Nero up gently and seductively walked up stairs, hoping he would follow.

About five minutes after he had woken up from the sofa he arrived in their bedroom. The old house had a king sized bed in the master suite, which Nero always said was far too cold and lonely for him to stay in by himself. He placed Red queen next to the bed and Blue Rose on the bedside table. He never went far without them. He was just about off take off his waistcoat when a voice said, "Want a hand with that?" He turned around to the bathroom door to find Kyrie leaning against the door frame of the bathroom wearing only a pale blue bra with a making set of pants. He stood in awe; Nero didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful in all his life. As Nero just stood looking dumbfounded, Kyrie began to worry. "What if he doesn't like the look of me", she thought. She made up her mind that she was going to enjoy this even if he wasn't. She motioned to the bed with her head, saying "Take a seat". Nero didn't know what it was but he was rather enjoying this new dominant Kyrie. He took a seat and Kyrie walked over to him. She was almost walking on tiptoes she was so excited, she couldn't wait for the night ahead.

She reached Nero and she placed her hands on his knees, sliding her hands up his thighs to the leather straps near his hips. She began to delicately undo the buckles on the leather and she could see Nero tensing as he tried to remain calm and collected. Good, Kyrie thought, she wanted to see him struggle. For once she enjoyed being in control. She dropped the leather on the floor and began to lay her hands on his chest. She walked her fingers up to the zip of his waistcoat and pulled down. In one sweep Nero had shrugged off the waistcoat, "Getting impatient are we?" said Kyrie. Kyrie began to raise the hem of his t-shirt and Nero obliged by raising his arms above his head and pulling the t-shirt over his head. Kyrie stood and stared at the gladiator in front of her, his perfectly moulded abs and shoulders. She traced the lines of his muscles and Nero moaned in pleasure. Then Kyrie took his hands and placed them on her waist. When she touched his Devil Bringer he flinched and pulled away but she wouldn't let go. She placed his glowing blue hand on her stomach and it did something that it hadn't done before, it turned Fuchsia pink rather than its customary gold. She didn't pay much attention to it though. She pulled Nero's Devil Bringer across her stomach. Round her waist and hips and finally placed it on the laced elastic waist band of her pants.

Nero was struggling maintain control, her wanted to pounce on his prey but he was scared now that his demonic hand was on Kyrie's body. Before he knew it he found himself pulling down her pants and there were round her knees in next to no time. He then placed his hand on the smooth skin of her two butt checks and slowly stroked them and Kyrie leaned down to kiss him. Sparks flew as their lips meet.


End file.
